Collective Bargaining
by Janeway1390
Summary: Sequel to Bargaining. After the escape Sara is kidnapped and Michael is the only one that can save her. Will he risk his life for hers? SaraMichael
1. Whenever You Remember

**A/N:** This is a sequel to my first Prison Break story "Bargaining". There's no need to read that story to understand this one. The only real paring is Sara/Michael. I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me if I should continue!

_Dear Sara,_

_I'm sorry. I hope you understand that I had to do this to save my brother. Not many people believe he is innocent, but I know he is. I know what you're thinking and it's not true. I was not using you. It took me a while to realize it, but I care about you. More than I thought I would. It was never my intention to hurt you and I'm sorry if I have. Maybe one day we'll meet again. Soon I hope. Take care._

_Love,_

_Michael Scofield_

Sara folded up the letter and put it back in her pocket. It had been three months since Michael and the other inmates had escaped and she still thought of him often. Every time she reread the letter a flicker of hope would emerge in her heart and she wished above everything else that she would be able to see him, touch him, again.

The uproar surrounding the escape had not yet died down. T-Bag spilled all the secrets of the escape once he was found, which led to the capture of C-Note and Sucre. Neither had talked about the other escapees and the authorities had no clue where Michael and Lincoln were. Sara was glad for it. She had a feeling that the police would probably never catch Michael. He was smart enough to break out of prison and she knew he was smart enough to stay hidden.

Fortunately, Lincoln's case had been reopened, due to new evidence found by Veronica Donovan. Things were going well and Sara believed Lincoln was close to being exonerated. In the time since the escape she had thought a lot about Michael and her feelings for him. Sara had not yet come to a conclusion about them, but if she ever saw Michael again she told herself she would let her heart lead the way and not think about all the reasons why she should not be with him.

She moved from the seat at her desk and opened a cabinet to reveal a red origami rose. She picked it up and examined it. It was beautiful, a gift from the heart, his heart. She wasn't sure why, but she had kept it hidden from the rest of the world. It was precious to her and she felt that if anyone else saw it, they would steal it's beauty from her.

She set the flower back in it's place just in time. The door to her office opened and in strode captain Bellick. He had been hounding her ever since the escape. For some reason he thought she had something to do with it. She detested him, but she knew he wasn't stupid. He had seen the way she and Michael had looked at each other and he probably thought she helped him escape.

"How are you today, Dr. Tancredi?" he asked with a fake smile on his face.

"I'm very busy Captain. Is there something you need?"

He looked at her, then around the room, then out to the waiting room and smiled again. "The place isn't crowed. Doesn't look like you are that busy."

"I have paperwork. And I'm sure there are inmates that require your attention. So if you don't need anything please go," Sara grabbed a pen and opened a chart pretending to go over it.

"Well, as a matter of fact, there is something I need. Just give me a location where I can find Michael Scofield and I will stop bothering you."

"If you would have paid him as much attention as you have been giving me the last three months I'm sure they never would have escaped in the first place," she told him, never looking up from her file. He gave her a threatening look, but didn't say a word. He left the room and slammed the door.

Sara sighed and rubbed her eyes. She knew he would never stop bothering her, at least not until Michael and the others were found. She knew that if Bellick ever actually found them that he wouldn't bring them back to prison. He didn't want them dead, he wanted to kill them and she knew he would not let anyone get in the way of that.

After Sara was certain he was gone she cleaned up the files and grabbed her things to leave. The sun was starting to set as she made her way to her car. She made a point to leave the prison before dark. The prison scared her at night and there were too many bad people stalking the grounds after dark. It didn't take her long to arrive at her apartment and she got out of her car, but she never made it inside.


	2. Going Home

**A/N** Thanks so much for the reviews! They are appreciated and please keep them coming. I want to apoligize for any spelling/grammer mistakes. I don't have a beta and I don't always catch everything. Enjoy!

* * *

Michael Scofield sat in the warm sand looking out over the water. The sun was setting and the sight was beautiful. Three months ago he had broken himself, his brother, and other inmates out of prison. Since then his brother and him had lead a quiet life in a secluded part of Panama. They had a small house near the beach and kept to themselves. The only communication they really had with other people were the letters they got from Veronica. She would tell them how LJ was doing how her advances with the case. The last letterarrived two weeks ago. She had good news that the uproar over the break out was dying down because the police couldn't find any leads and she was getting close to cracking the case. 

Since then the smile on Lincoln's face never went away. Michael was glad for the time he and his brother got to share. He saw it as making up for lost time. So much happened when they were kids and they both had to grow up so fast.

As he gazed out over the water his mind drifted to Sara. He thought of her often. Part of him was sad that he was no longer in Fox River because she was there. Thinking of her made Michael smile. He never expected to fall in love in prison, but he did and he was sure she felt something for him. So many nights he'd lay awake going over what he would say to her if he ever saw her again. Michael even wrote her letters, but for obvious reasons he was not able to send them. Michael prayed that she had not come under fire for what they had done. The infirmary was a central location for the escape and he hoped they had not blamed her.

The sun was almost gone by the time Michael stood up and walked back into the house. Lincoln had driven into town to get some supplies for dinner and other necessities. It made Michael nervous when they separated. He never knew what might happen. He doubted they would be traced, but it still put him on edge.

A short while later Michael could hear the roar of the car engine coming up the way. He met Lincoln outside and helped him carry in the bags.

"We got a letter from Veronica today," Lincoln said smiling.

"What'd it say?"

" I haven't read it yet." Lincoln sat down at the table and opened the letter as Michael started dinner.

"Michael." His brother's voice alarmed him and he spun around.

"What is it?" he asked starting to worry. Lincoln said nothing just handed Michael the letter with a grim look on his face. Michael unfolded it and read it quickly.

_Lincoln and Michael,_

_I'm sorry I can't totally explain everything to you now, but I don't have a lot of time. I have a confession to make. I haven't been totally honest with guys. The investigation is still going strong, but the news about it has not died down. In fact, I think it's growing. I didn't want to worry you, but a lot has been going on. Two weeks after the escape C-Note was captured and about a month ago Sucre was captured. I'm not sure, but I don't think either of them gave information to the police. Michael, I'm sorry, but Sara was kidnaped yesterday. I think it was because of the escape and I think it was someone on the inside. Nick and I are working very hard to find her. Don't worry, we will._

_Veronica _

Michael reread the letter in disbelief. This wasn't happening. He looked back at his brother who look pained as well.

"What do you want to do Michael?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing we can do."

"There's so much uncertainty surrounding my case they won't execute me right away. If we go back we can save her."

Lincoln knew how much Sara meant to Michael, even though they hadn't talked about it much. He was touched that his brother would risk his life to save Sara, but Michael wouldn't allow it.

"I won't risk you. I'm going and I'll send word when something comes up."

"Michael, I'm going with you. We don't look the same they won't catch us right away." lincoln was right. They had grown their hair out and they both sported facial hair. Michael had buffed up and so had his brother.

They had packed what they needed and were ready to go by morning. They booked plane tickets with fake passports and were on their way back home. Being so close to Fox River, Michael knew in his heart they would be caught, it was just a question of when. He prayed with everything he had that he could save Sara before then. If he didn't he knew it would be too late. He wasn't going to let her die.


	3. Prayers

Sara opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. The room was dark and dank with only a small lightbulb illuminating the space. She was not sure how long she had been out, but the pounding in her head made her wish she still was. On instinct, Sara tried to scream, but she was gagged and her scream came out as a barely audible grunt. This was when panic started to set in.

The last thing she remembered was fumbling for her keys at the front door of her apartment. The attack came from no where and she chided herself for not being more aware. She scanned the room again for a figure, but no one was present. The only sign of life was the familiar lingering scent of cheap cologne. She couldn't remember where she remembered it from, she was still groggy.

Time passed slowly and if not for the small clock on the wall she would not have known that it was three o'clock in the morning and no one had found her yet. Sara knew she just had to keep her cool long enough for someone to rescue her.

As if on cue the door opened and a figure walked in. Instantly she knew it was Bellick. He smiled at her and winked. The sight made her want to vomit. She had already loathed this man and now she was revolted by the sight of him.

"How you doing Doc?" he asked. He moved to take her gag off and chuckled when she screamed. "No one is gonna hear you out here. So scream all you want."

After a moment she stopped. She took a deep breath the quell the fear that was rapidly rising in her chest. She had known this man for a while and while she knew he was not a good person, she never thought he would do anything like this.

"Look, I'm going to make this easy on you. Just tell me what I need to know and we can go on like this never happened."

She nodded, not really believing him, but she decided to play along for now. "What do you want?" she asked trying to keep her voice even, but failing miserably.

"Scofield," he replied without hesitation. Realization hit Sara like a brick wall. All this time she figured this was about her father. As a Governor's daughter she was used to people always wanting things from her, but this? Why would Bellick think she knew anything about Michael?

"Don't look so shocked, Doc. I know there was a thing between you two. Hell, I think everybody did. Just tell me where he is."

"I have no idea."

"Like Hell."

"I'm not lying to you," she said with a hint of desperation in her voice. "I have not heard from him since before the escape."

Bellick looked at her and moved to where he was barely inches from her face. "I don't want to get rough with you."

Sara didn't say a word. He asked her where Michael was again, but was given no reply. He raised his hand swiftly and slapped her, the sound echoing throughout the room. Sensing he wasn't going to get the response he wanted he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

The area on her cheek burned where she was struck and she willed herself not to cry. All Sara could do was pray that someone would come along and save her.

* * *

Michael and Lincoln landed in a small airport outside of Illinois. They decided it would be safest for them to drive into the state since they figured their faces would be plastered everywhere. Michael had been in touch with Veronica and they were going to rendevous in a remote area outside of Chicago. She had promised that it was safe and they were not being watched.

Michael was still not sure what he was going to do and where he was going to start looking for Sara. The news report said she was taken from her apartment and the governor had every officer in the state looking for her, but they had yet to find any clues to her whereabout. His instincts told him to start at her apartment, but there would be too many people around the area.

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're here," Lincoln said as they reached the destination Veronica told them about. They approached the house slowly had got out of the car quietly. Michael was relieved when LJ ran out of the house and enveloped his father in a hug. Michael smiled to himself and walked into the house. He hugged Veronica and moved to the computer. He was not going to waste any time. The more time that passed the less likely he would find Sara alive and the likeliness of them getting caught rose. With a sigh he started his work.


	4. Finding Sara

Michael checked his watch, it was getting late. Everyone else had gone to bed, but he was still working on Veronica's laptop trying to get clues to Sara's whereabouts. So far he had nothing. He couldn't figure out what someone would want with her. The Governor had many enemies, but things had been quiet as of late and there were no people he could think of that would want to take her.

Michael was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't see Lincoln set a cup of coffee down in front of him. Michael smiled and took a sip.

"Anything?" his brother asked sitting across from him.

"Not yet," Michael said sighing, "I don't know where else to look. I checked the prison records and there have been no releases and every staff member has shown up for work, well everyone except for Sara."

"What about people that work for the Governor?"

"Checked them out too."

They sat there in silence contemplating the situation. Michael put his head in his hands and thought hard of where to look next, but nothing came to him. If he had to he would search every inch of Illinois until he found her and at the moment that was his only option. He stood up and grabbed his coat, but Lincoln stopped him.

"Where are going?"

"I have to go look for her."

"It's too dangerous Michael."

"But I have to do something! I can't just sit here while she is stuck out there. I won't do it," he barely whispered the last part as his resolve started to fade.

"I know that, but it's like looking for a needle in a haystack. Are you just going to knock on every door in Chicago?"

Michael thought for a moment and his mind raced as an idea formed in his head. "No, not Chicago," he moved from his spot by the door and sat back down at the computer. "Whoever has her would take her to a remote location. They would know that her father would search everywhere for her and they would take her to the last place they would look."

"Like a place out here."

"Yes." Michael continued typing on his computer as Lincoln looked on. "That son of a bitch."

"What'd you find?"

"I checked people from the prison and the Governor's office that owned cabin's out here. There are seven. Three of them have other residences. One of them recently had their mail forwarded to this address," Michael said pointing to the screen.

"Who is it?"

"Bellick."

* * *

Sara struggled against her bonds, but the ropes were too tight. Bellick had left for the prison and she knew she had to find a way out before he got back. He was losing his patience with her and she was afraid he would start doing worse things than hitting her.

In the week that she had been with him he had asked her the same question and each time she failed to give him the answer he wanted. Then he would hit her. Her cheek felt raw and Sara was sure she sported many bruises.

Sara tried once again to break free of her bonds and failed. She would scream, but the gag in her mouth had prevented her from doing that too. This was what her days consisted of. She would try and break free, fail, try again , fail, try again, then he would come home and that's when the real Hell started. Sara looked to the clock on the wall. Bellick would be home in a few hours. Her stomach churned at the thought.

Moments later Sara heard the front door crash open. He was home early and he was angry. She heard rushed footsteps and fear rose inside of her. The door flew open and she saw the last person she expected to see.

Michael.


	5. Hold Me

Michael stopped the car in front of Bellick's house and killed the engine. He looked around and saw no sign that the cabin was inhabited. Quietly he opened the door and got out of the car and walked up the steps to peer in the windows.

There were white sheets covering the furniture and a large stack of mail on the table. Michael tried to open the door, but it was locked. He raised his foot and kicked it open. As he scanned the room he saw a lone door at the end of the hallway and ran to it. Without thinking he grabbed the doorknob and pushed it opened.

The first thing he saw was Sara's eyes widen in surprise. Michael kneeled in front of her and took the gag out of her mouth. She didn't say a word, she just stared at him.

"Michael?" she asked after a moment.

"It's me," he said untying the ropes that bound her wrists. When he was done Sara threw her arms around his neck and started to cry. "You're going to be okay. You're safe now."

Michael finished untying her and helped her up. Sara stood on wobbly legs and would have collapsed if Michael had not been holding her.

"Sorry," she muttered as she regained her footing, "I think I've been sitting for too long."

Michael nodded, gathered her in his arms and carried her to his car. He set her in the passenger's seat next to him and set off for Veronica's cabin. They were silent. He gave Sara her space to deal with what was going on.

"You look different."

Michael looked at her and smiled. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. The bruises that covered her face made him vow to get revenge on Bellick. A time would come for that, but right now he just wanted to get Sara somewhere safe.

"A good different or a bad different?" he asked her keeping the mood light.

"A good different."

That was the last thing she said for a long time. Michael glanced at her occasionally and she was either looking off into the distance or shaking. He wished he had a coat or something to give her, but then again he knew she wasn't shaking because she was cold.

* * *

It had been two hours since Michael had rescued Sara. He cleaned her up, bandaged her wounds, and gave her some food. She hadn't spoken much and he was worried. Michael knew she had been through a traumatic experience, but he wished she would talk to him.

He had laid her on his bed and she nodded thankfully. "If there's anything else you need just let me know. I'll be right outside."

Sara opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She watched him walk out of the room and heard Lincoln question him about her. Their voices died down so she could no longer hear and Sara was left with her own thoughts. The shock of seeing Michael in the doorway of Bellick's cabin had not yet escaped her.

She wasn't sure who she expected to save her, but she never expected to see him. It would be something she would question him on later, but now she just wanted sleep. It felt as though she hadn't had sleep for months. A large part of her wished that Michael was still in the room with her. It would have been comforting to have the assurance that she was safe. Sara wasn't sure how long it had taken her, but she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Michael lay sleeping on the couch unable to get Sara off his mind. Seeing her overjoyed him, but he was pained by the circumstances of their reunion. When he rescued her from Bellick she looked so . . .broken. It was not a look he was used to seeing on her. In the infirmary she always seemed so strong and he wished she would find her strength again soon.

Michael was startled when he heard a scream and he went running to Sara's room. He found her sitting up in bed, dripping with sweat. Her eyes darted to him when he walked through the doorway.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh . . .yeah," she said after a moment. "Bad dream. Nightmare actually."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I'll be okay. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't worry about it," he replied with a reassuring smile. Michael looked behind him and saw Lincoln's head pop out of the room he shared with Veronica. Michael nodded that everything was okay and Lincoln's head disappeared from behind the door. "I think you gave Linc a heart attack though."

She smiled for the first time and he was reminded of how pretty she looked when she did. "Try to get some rest."

Michael turned around and headed for the door when she stopped him.

"Michael," she said in a hushed tone.

He turned around and looked to her expectantly. "Will you stay here with me?"

"Of course," he gave her a slight smile and crossed the room to the small chair in the corner.

"No, I mean will you stay here?" she motioned to the spot next to her on the bed. "Will you just hold me?"

Michael stared at her for a moment then moved to the bed. He sat down and gathered her in his arms. Sara snuggled into his chest as he kissed the top of her head. It wasn't long before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: For those of you who noticed I did kind ofsteal the last part from Buffy, but it was such a great scene and it worked here. Thanks everyone for all the reviews. They inspire me to get these chapters out quicker lol. Anyway keep them coming and expect a lot more Michael/Sara action in the next chapter!


	6. Falling Through

The faint sounds of pots clanking woke Sara from her sleep. The bright sun streaming in from the windows blurred her vision as her eyes became accustomed to the light. Sara sighed as the events from the past few days caught up with her and she unconsciously shivered. She felt arms tighten around her and looked up to see Michael still sleeping next to her.

He looked peaceful and Sara smiled. Despite the fact that Sara had just been kidnaped, rescued by an escaped felon, and was hiding out in a cabin with another escaped convict, being in Michael's arms felt right. She was taken back to the numerous times when she would touch his arm to give him his shot and get chills. She would get excited when it got close to his appointment time. At those times she reminded herself thatshe would never cross that line, but she still found herself feeling guilty.

The moment Michael put his arms around her all she felt was comfort. There was no guilt. Sara felt Michael stir next to her and saw his eyes flutter open. He seemed disoriented for a moment then smiled down at her.

"Hey."

"Good morning." Sara expected him to unwrap his arms from around her waist and she half expected to feel embarrassed at the situation, but neither event happened. Michael just smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Complicated question," she replied averting her gaze from his. "I can't believe everything that has happened in the past few days."

"It will take time. Are you hungry? Lincoln makes delicious blueberry pancakes."

Sara smiled and nodded. Michael bent down to kiss her on the forehead and she found herself leaning into it. It was unexpected, but it was not unwelcome.

They got out of bed and Sara could smell the fragrance of freshly brewed coffee. Michael led her into the kitchen where Lincoln, Veronica, and LJ were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Lincoln looked up from the morning paper and smiled at Sara.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think I am,"she told him stealing a glance at Michael.

"That's good news."

"Sara this is Lincoln's son LJ," Michael said motioning towards the table, "And you already know Veronica."

The group exchanged greetings before Michael set a plate of food in front of her and poured her some coffee. If this was any other situation it may have seemed like a normal morning routine, but to her it felt like the calm before the storm.

"So what's next?" Lincoln asked Michael as he sat down next to Sara.

"I'm not sure," he sighed and glanced at Sara. "I don't think it's safe for us to stay in the States, but getting out of here is going to be more difficult than it was to get in. There are some new factors I need to think about before we make another break for it."

"Don't stick around here because of me. If you need to leave, the you should leave. I'll be fine," Sara said sincerely.

"It's not safe for you either. I have a feeling Bellick was only the beginning."

"So are you suggesting I stay with you?"

"Yes. I think you'd be a lot safer."

"With escaped convicts?" Sara shook her head in disbelief.

Noting the tension rising Lincoln stood up and motioned for Veronica and LJ to follow him. "We'll be in the other room if you need us," he said, but his words went unheard.

Michael clenched his jaw and repeated his earlier statement. "It's not safe for you here."

"It's not safe anywhere," Sara said getting up. "Why do you even care? Back at Fox River you made it perfectly clear that your only priority was getting your brother out." With that she stormed off and Michael heard the sound of the bedroom door closing.

He moved to go after her, but something stopped him. The events of the passed few days flashed before his eyes and they all seemed like they happened an eternity ago. The only distinct memory he had was of holding Sara and the faint scent she left on his shirt. Everything seemed so clear this morning and Michael was not sure what happened between then and now. Maybe the fact that he lied to her for so long had dashed any chance for a relationship they had. There was a fleeting feeling in his chest that it may have been over before it started.

But he had to try. He had to do something. Slowly, Michael moved to the bedroom door and knocked softly. No response. He repeated the action. This time there was a faint cough and Michael took that as an opportunity to enter the room.

"Sara," he said quietly as he entered the room. She was sitting at the end of the bed looking up at him.

"Why did you come for me?"

"You were in trouble."

"No, Michael. I want the real answer. You risked everything for someone you barely knew."

"I needed to find you," came his simple answer. He moved to sit next to her on the bed. "I knew I was the reason you were kidnaped, but that's not why I came. As much as it may be hard to believe I care about you. I couldn't let you get hurt."

"But you barely know me," she said again staring into his eyes.

"Doesn't matter. I don't think love works that way."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He tore his eyes away from hers and looked at the ground. She was quiet next to him. All Michael wanted to do get up and run, but his body was paralyzed.

"Michael," she asked in a soft voice. He looked up, but did not meet her gaze. "Look at me Michael. Do you really mean what you said?"

"About what?" he played dumb.

"You've lied to me for too long Michael. If this is going to work you have to be honest with me. Are you in love with me."

"Yes," came his quick reply.

She sighed and looked down. "Then that is going to make this easier."

"Make wha-." Before he knew what was happening Sara and put her hands on his face and kissed him. It was soft, but the passion behind it was unmistakable.

After a moment she pulled away. "So I hear Mexico is nice."

"Are you agreeing to come with us."

She nodded. He couldn't remember feeling this happy in a long time. They smiled at each other and he leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

Wow! I actually upated. I know it surprises me too. I don't really have a good reason for not updating. I just got a little caught up in making Michael/Sara music videos (which you can find at youtube underjaneway1390). Yes it was a shameless plug. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter and please review. They really do make me pop these chapters out faster. 


	7. Epilogue

A/N This story was actually supposed to be longer, but when I started writing this chapter I realized that I didn't really have any good thoughts on how to continue this story and I thought that last chapter was a nice ending for M/S. BUT, I couldn't just leave it so I made a short kind of fluffy epilogue. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. Please review one more time to tell me how you liked the ending! Don't worry I have another Michael/Sara story in the works.

* * *

Sara stared out at the horizon watching as the clouds turned different shades of pink and purple as the sun slowly faded. The setting sun added a little reprieve from the heat, but she could still feel the tiny droplets of sweat form on her brow. Sara didn't mind the heat too much. After spending her whole life in chilly Chicago the heat was a nice reminder that she never had to go back there.

It had been almost a year since she, Michael, Lincoln, and LJ fled to Mexico. Veronica commuted between the borders for a few months working Lincoln's case, but it didn't take her long to join them in making Mexico her permanent residence.

Her father used her disappearance for political gain and the ordeal won him the Vice Presidency. About four months ago Bellick was charged with her 'murder', something she knew Michael had a hand in, but she never asked him about it. Last she heard Bellick was spending the rest of his days locked in Fox River. It only seemed fitting.

Sara smiled as she felt Michael's arms wrap around her waist. "Hey," she said leaning into his chest.

"Hey," he replied. They stood in comfortable silence watching the waves crash against the shore. Michael loved the beach. It was always the place that made him feel at peace. Having Sara to share it with him made it all the more enjoyable.

"We should get going. Lincoln and Veronica will worry if we're late."

"They worry about everything," Michael told her smiling. "Besides it's Lincoln's turn to cook and I know you can't be excited about that."

"Give him the benefit of the doubt. Last time could have been a fluke," Sara laughed as Michael made a face indicating that it wasn't a fluke.

"You're right, though. We should get going." Michael grabbed her hand and they walked up the beach to the house the shared with Lincoln, Veronica, and LJ. They would get their own house eventually, but right now everyone was happy to be free and to be together.


End file.
